The Nameless
by SweetYuya
Summary: Renji x OC Oneshot. What happens to a shinigami that is bitten by a vampire? Do they become vampires...or something more? Rating it M to be safe. Minor language and lemon zest.


Disclaimer - I don't own Bleach, but I do share Renji with my master, **WannaBeNinja**. We keep him in our magical closet that connects to both our rooms. Bya's in there too...along with Alucard, Kakashi, Aizen...you get the point right?

* * *

**This may or may not be a oneshot. I guess it depends on the reviews.  
I could easily take it a little further, since its such a tease.  
Let me know what you think! I started writing this last night  
at 2am...took a break for sleep at 5am and now posting at 6pm. :D  
I've been a busy girl! **

**Forgive me if I have made any grammatical errors,  
feel free to point them out. I need to know these things.  
Enjoy! **

* * *

**The Nameless**

He hissed as he felt the creature's bladed arm slice through his shoulder, ripping into the bone and flinging him back. With an angry snarl, he leapt forward again, ignoring the gaping wound in his shoulder.

"Stupid hollow, die already!"

The white masked creature screamed, the sound reverberating throughout the area. Despite the volume of its cry, it reached no ears other than his own. Not because no one was close enough to hear, but because they couldn't. The creature was known as a hollow. A spirit of the deceased that was either consumed by other hollows, or became one on its own because it could not pass on. It lived to destroy the lives of others, feeding on souls of its loved ones in life, as well as the souls of the dearly departed. No matter how many souls it consumed, nothing could fill the void within, the hunger would never be slaked.

It fell to Soul Reapers, the Death Gods, to destroy them. However, even in killing them, they were not truly destroying the hollows. Only purifying them, allowing to enter the Soul Soceity and start anew. There were, however, hollows that were evil in life as well as death. Those hollows would be sent to hell once struck down by the blade of a Soul Reaper.

In this small city park in Japan, a death god by the name of Renji Abarai fought against a rather troublesome hollow. Granted, he was a strong soul reaper, possibly powerful enough to earn the rank of Captain. Unfortunately for him, his powers were restricted here, to help preserve the well being of the living that surrounded them.

It grated his nerves that this cursed hollow had actually managed to wound him. Him! A Lieutenant of the Gotei 13! It was truly surprising that the creature had the strength to harry him so. Normally he could have dispatched an average hollow with a solitary strike. Not so with this one. The mantis like fiend moved with amazing alacrity, dodging his attacks and countering them with ease.

'_Che. Guess I shouldn't have tried to take him on without using Shikai_' he thought to himself. Leaping back several feet, he put some distance to himself, holding the blade of his zanpaktou in front of him. His hand ran over the top of the blade, hovering just inches from touching it. His voice rang out into the night.

"Howl! Zabimaru!"

The blade in his hands underwent a dramatic change, extending and forming several jagged lengths that resembled teeth. With no further hesitation, he swung the blade towards his enemy and watched it expand, closing the gap between them. The barbed edges separated and stretched, forming a deadly whip. It exploded through the head of the hollow, dissolving it almost instantaneously.

With barely a thought, his sword transformed back to its original state and was slid silently back into its sheath. He sighed and wiped the sweat off his brow with the back of his hand. That short battle had proved to be much more of a work out than he expected. Looking down at his shoulder, he cursed. It was a deep wound. A pity he was unskilled in kido, or he could have healed it on his own. Muttering to himself, he clutched the wound protectively.

He had just begun to walk off when he heard the sound of two hands clapping together in a dramatically slow applause. His head whipped around, fiery red hair flowing behind him. His amber eyes searched the area, searching for the source of the noise. Surely no one had seen him. The living could rarely see the souls of the dead, and it was rarer still for them to see a shinigami.

"A fine job you did on that monster. You saved me the trouble."

A woman's voice filled his ears, though he could not determine from whence it came. Her voice was heavily accented…Irish by the sound of it. No. English, perhaps. It was a foreign accent to his ears all the same. It would have been pleasant to listen to, had she not been so conspicuously shielded from his view. Now it only put him on alert, his eyes and ears pricked for movement, any sign of the owner of that lovely voice.

"Mhmm…you're bleeding. I can smell it from here." She practically cooed.

It sounded as though she was truly savoring the scent of his blood. He shivered at the thought. What kind of person would enjoy that scent? It was the scent of death. He whirled around again when her laughter filled the park. '_Why can't I sense her?!'_

"What's the matter, my precious? Are you having trouble locating me?"

Slender ivory fingers slid into his thick mane of red hair and he stiffened. Another hand wrapped around his waist, pulling him back into her body.

"Why, I'm right here." She whispered into his ear.

He barely had time to react before he felt her tongue running across the wound on his shoulder. Another hiss slid passed his lips as she touched it, lapping up the blood around it.

"My, you taste divine."

"Who the hell are you?" he demanded, his voice shaking with the myriad of emotions passing through him.

He hadn't even felt her approach. '_How is this even possible?'_ Panic raced through his mind. Something was not right about this woman. Not only could she see him, but she managed to appear right behind him with him being none the wiser. And she was taking in the blood that poured from his wound as if it tasted like candy. He shivered.

Her laughter filled the park again, bouncing off the walls of nearby buildings, echoing. It was a haunting laugh, bringing about another shiver from him, unbidden.

"You may call me Sakki. In your language, I believe you would say I am Sakkidatta. It seems fitting, does it not?"

'_Bloodthirsty? What kind of name is that? It's…sick.'_ He paused in his thoughts to notice she was still drinking every last drop of blood that left the jagged cut on his shoulder. _'She is right, it's fitting._'

"Of course it is. I am a child of the night, after all." She said between licks.

Renji's eyes grew wide. '_Can she read my mind or something?!'_ The panic swelled within him, building rapidly. He tried to wrest free of her grasp, but she was much stronger than he anticipated. Or perhaps, he was suddenly much weaker, but that didn't seem right. With her tight grip, he quickly found he could not move, could not escape her clutches. She chuckled softly.

"Yes, I can. Hmm…you taste different than humans. What are you exactly, precious?"

Growling, he fought again to free himself. With a smile, she bit down on his wound, sharp fangs entering the flesh on either side. His mouth opened in a silent scream of pain, his movement ceased.

"_I asked you a question. It's rude to ignore a lady, don't you know?_" He blinked. The words sounded as though they were spoken aloud, but that was impossible. Her mouth was currently filled with the tender and sensitive flesh of his shoulder. How could she possibly have spoken?

The pain was beginning to blind him, blurring his vision. Slowly, he sank to his knees, the strange woman following suit, never once going lax. Her grip remained as strong as ever, unbending, even against the strength of a shinigami. A whimper escaped from his mouth as the pain in his shoulder shifted to something more…pleasurable. '_Oh gods, what is she?'_

"_I believe I asked you first."_ Came the response in his mind.

Again, it sounded as though it was spoken aloud, but now he knew. She was inside his head, communicating to him without actually talking at all. He tentatively answered the question without speaking, voicing it as thought alone.

"_I'm a shinigami, a death god. Some people call us Soul Reapers."_

"_I see you catch on quick, Mr. Shinigami."_

"_My name...is Renji" _he said, placing emphasis on 'name.' He had one after all, he wasn't just 'Mr.Shinigami.'

Against his neck she hummed, drawing in more blood from the wound. The feeling surged through him, heating the blood in his veins and causing his eyes to roll back. It felt so…good. His body relaxed, going limp in her arms. He didn't even attempt to move her, why would he? Then that feeling would go away and he never wanted it to end.

Much to his disappointment, it did end, abruptly so. One moment she was latched onto him to the teeth, literally. The next, he felt her lifting him into her arms, cradling him like a child. Finally he was able to get a good look at her. A tiny smile reached his lips as he saw that she too had hair the shade of blood, a deep crimson. Her eyes were a bright green, glowing in the night eerily. She flashed him a toothy grin, blood staining her lips. His blood.

It was then he realized he felt as weak as a babe in her arms. He couldn't move. Surely he had not been wounded that badly. Her grin widened as he tried to reason things out in his mind. Now he could make out two long fangs on either side of her mouth. It struck a chord somewhere in the recesses of his brain.

"A vampire, Renji. That is the word you are searching for. I am a vampire. Nosferatu. Haven't you ever read Dracula?"

His voice was raspy, barely a whisper. "Where are we…?"

"Someplace…private. After all, humans may not be able to see you, but they can certainly see me."

He nodded his head as though it made perfect sense. His eyes were growing heavy, but he could not remember being sleepy. The last thing he recalled was her flying through the air with him gathered in her arms. That strange, devious smile across her face. Then only darkness.

:v:v:v:v:v:v:v:v:v:v:v:v:v:v:v:v:v:v:v:v:v

A warm, bitter liquid was being forced down his throat, waking him in a coughing fit. It had a coppery taste to it, almost like…. His heart skipped a beat. It tasted like blood. His eyes snapped open, a feeble cry forcing itself out as he fought against it.

"Oh quit struggling. It's pathetic."

That voice. Melodious, despite the harsh words. Where had he heard it before? It took him another moment to locate the source. She was kneeling behind him, his head apparently resting in her lap. Above him was her hand, blood dripping from a clenched fist, falling into his gaping mouth. He hurriedly closed it, licking his lips unconsciously.

He heard a soft snort of laughter and he leaned back, looking into her eyes. "What's so funny?" he asked, his voice still shaking, but not nearly as raspy as before.

"You. Fighting against swallowing it when you had no choice. It is for your own good you know."

"Drinking blood?! How the hell is that going to help me?"

His dark brows furrowed in confusion and disdain. Why the hell would he ever want to drink blood and how the hell could it do anything to him other than taste like shit? The green eyed vampire smiled and ran her hands lovingly through his hair.

"My blood has special properties you fool. It will heal you."

"Oh"

He answered without thinking, as if the response she gave was more than reasonable. Then it clicked in him. Wouldn't drinking her blood turn him into a vampire or something? Isn't that what he had read in a book before? '_What's going to happen to me?' _he thought frantically, struggling to push himself up.

With ease, she held him back, restraining him with one hand alone. His strength had not yet returned.

"If you were going to turn, you would have already. I suppose it is because you are not human, but you are not affected as others would be by my bite or my blood. Odd, but intriguing all the same."

Relief washed through him like a tidal wave. He would be alright. No need for him to worry about the Soul Society hunting him down as a traitor of some sort.

"Your people would betray you that easily?"

He blinked, vaguely remembering that she could read his thoughts like an open book. "Would you get out of my head already?!"

She laughed again, like the tinkling of crystals. Not so ominous as the one he heard in the park. A rather delightful sound it was, immediately bringing a smile to his face.

Sakki snorted at the goofy grin forming on his face. '_He is a strange one indeed. A fine catch on a fine night._' She was almost disappointed that he did not turn into a nosferatu. It would have been nice to have someone to spend the ages with. Her life had been quite monotonous, forever in solitude. The past five hundred years had been almost completely devoid of happiness.

No, the past four hundred and fifty. The first fifty had been spent with her lover, the very man who had turned her. After that, she had become her own person, drifting off and away from him. It was a mutual parting, no hatred was felt between the two. A silent agreement was formed, and each respected the others territory and did not intrude. Though, in doing so, it forced her to forever leave behind her homeland.

She had created a few children of the night since that time, but every last one of them had managed to get themselves killed in some fashion or another. Weaklings. If they had only listened to her. _'Oh how my mind wanders. And here I have such lovely prey at my feet. Weak as a kitten too._'

Renji felt a shift as she slid out from under him, gently placing his head down on something soft. A pillow? '_Where am I?'_ he wondered, casting his eyes around the immediate area. What he found was a rather dark chamber, though it seemed he was in a bed. '_Why is it so dark though? And where the hell is my kimono??' _he thought as he noticed the top half of his shihakusho was missing.

"I have no love of the sun. The curtains will cut out all light, allowing me to rest in peace. Your shirt is folded up on the chair. It was going to get in the way of that wound healing."

He growled. She was doing it again. Couldn't he have some peace inside his own head??

"Forgive me, it is a habit I suppose. Had I been able to turn you, that would have gone away. A pity. Time drifts by at a snails pace, and I, I watch the ages go by from the shadows. Company would have been most welcome."

"You're alone?"

"I define the word."

Pushing himself up, he winced, looking down at his shoulder. With a gasp, he realized that the wound was closing, right before his very eyes. It still hurt, but the pain was fading by the second.

"Another minute or so and the wound will be gone completely."

His amber eyes drifted from the wound, to her, then back again. True to her word, it vanished in moments, without a trace. Even healing kido did not do such a good job. It was almost as if the cut had never existed. His fingers traced the fresh skin around the wound in awe.

The strange woman that held him here sniffed in disapproval. "Why are you so surprised? I told you it would do that. Men!"

Renji opened his mouth to retort but shut it quickly. The crimson haired beauty was crawling on the bed beside him, bring her leg over his body and straddling him. A sharp intake of breath was held in place as he watched her. It was pitch black inside this spacious bed, but he could at least make out bits of her exposed skin, the pale flesh almost seemed illuminated. His hands craved her skin, dying to touch her, but he repressed the desire.

As she leaned in closer to him, her hair spilled over her shoulders and onto his chest. It felt like spun silk being draped across his body. Even so, he tried to move away from her, but there was nowhere to go. Something drew him to her eyes, glowing as they were. They were only a scant few inches away from his. One hand rest casually on either side of his head, pinning him without actually holding him.

"Go back to sleep" she whispered "I want you when you're strong. Sleep."

Again he felt that heaviness drag his lids downward. He couldn't resist its pull, so strong it was. He reached out for her, struggling for some contact, not wanting to fall into sleep just yet. His hand fell short of her, drifting down to fall on his chest.

"Yes………Master" he managed before his eyes closed and he nodded off.

Her brows rose. '_Master? He did not turn, how is that even possible?'_ She stared down at the man she had brought into her home. The first in decades, no, well over a century. Perhaps two. Granted, this was one home of many, it was not something she did often. His chest rose and fell in a steady rhythm. Idly she traced the tattoos that ran across his face, just above his eyebrows. '_What a special catch. And on such a fine night.'_ She thought.

With the dawn fast approaching, she took her own advice. Sliding over to his side, she draped herself heavily over his body. She didn't even bother to undress, sleeping in her clothes instead. With her head in the crook of his neck, she found sleep was surprisingly easy to come by.

:v:v:v:v:v:v:v:v:v:v:v:v:v:v:v:v:v:v:v:v:v

It was near sunset when he woke, groggy and confused. '_Where am I? Why is so dark in here?'_ Those were his first questions. Then he realized he was not alone. The warmth and weight of another person lay stretched across his body, pressing into him. Eyes wide, he turned his head slowly to see who was snuggled so intimately against him.

Emerald green eyes greeted him, smiling as much as the owner of the bright orbs was. They held him tightly in place. The very air in his lungs seemed to freeze under that weighty gaze. Despite the friendly look, he sensed something else behind them. Something that seemed to dominate his very soul. Something whispered in his mind, putting a word to it.

"Master?" he whispered softly, rolling on his side to better see her.

The very gravity of that one word was staggering. Master. She was his master. He knew it without a doubt. He would forever bow to her, forever obey her every command. '_But…why? I don't understand? What is this…?'_

"To be honest, I don't understand it myself. I can only assume it is because you drank my blood. A normal human would have been changed into a vampire by that alone. You, however…something is not right about it."

He gaped at her. She did this to him, and yet she didn't even know what exactly had been done?? Her eyes flattened in annoyance and she gave him a light swat on the forehead.

"Its not like I share my blood with every man I see. Much less one that is not even human."

Rubbing his forehead, he sent her a childish glare. Every time he tried to have a private thought to himself, she was butting in, reading his mind as though he was just speaking aloud. It was bothersome to say the least. Invasive. Annoying.

"I get it, I get it! My, you're a cranky one."

Renji growled and pushed her back against the bed, rolling on top of her. Instead of fighting, she watched him in amusement, a wicked smile dancing across her lips. It only served to irritate him further. In the very least, he felt as good as new. Perhaps even stronger than before.

Confident in his own strength and ability, he jabbed his finger rudely in her face. "Stay.out.of.my.head."

Playfully, she snapped at his finger, taking it between her teeth before he could so much as blink. Teasingly, she sucked on it, running her tongue up and over it in her mouth. Eyes widening, he gasped and jerked his hand back. She gave him a mock pout followed by an enticing smile.

It was then he realized that he was straddling the woman and he was half dressed. Embarassment bloomed on his face in the form of a deep, red blush. Hastily, he pushed himself off her and slid to the edge of the bed, keeping his back to her. Angrily, he shoved back the thick covers that surrounded the bed, trying to escape the dark prison he was in. Covering her mouth, she tried to stifle a laugh and failed miserably.

He shot a dark glare her way, but said nothing. As she crawled across the bed towards him, his eyes stayed pinned to her, watching warily. With a smile, she reached out and pulled a thick golden cord beside one of the posts at the head of the bed. On either side of the bed, the curtains flew back, revealing the fading light of the sun coming in through the windows.

Instinctively, Renji threw himself over her, trying to shield her from the rays. Sakki couldn't help but laugh as he tackled her, which only upset him further.

"While I don't care for the sun, it does little more than make me uncomfortable, and perhaps a bit weak." She said, smiling up at him.

She was beginning to like seeing him on top of her this way. There was a slight frown that crossed his face at her words though. One that revealed a lack of understanding for her kind, but also told her that he was slightly injured. His pride was at least. He'd forgotten all about being angry with her, leaping to her defense only to be made a fool of.

"Thank you for your concern Renji, that was sweet" she said in a soothing tone.

As she spoke, she reached up and gently ran her hand across his face. The frown faded, but did not vanish. Without a word, he pushed away from her, out of her grasp. He searched the room silently, looking for his kimono and his zanpaktou. From her place on the bed, Sakki watched in quiet contemplation.

He finally located his torn kimono, sliding it on, but not yet tucking it in. _'I need to find Zabimaru and get back. Urahara will probably wonder where I've been._'

"You have someone you must return to, is that it?"

Scowling, he looked at her from the corner of his eye but said nothing.

"Is my company not pleasurable enough, my tasty little shinigami?"

Renji ignored her question, pacing around the room in search of his sword. Frustrated, he rubbed the back of his head and realized he was missing not only the white band that was usually wrapped around his head, but his hair tie was gone too.

"I thought it looked better down. And I enjoyed tracing all of those lovely tattoos."

Halfway across the room, he stopped, turning to look at her. She'd made her way off the bed and was slowly walking towards him, hips swaying seductively with each step. It was impossible for him not to stare, the dark leather top she wore was tight fitted, and left much of her torso bare. Zanpaktou forgotten for the moment, he avidly took her in as she approached, unwilling to tear his eyes away. A stir in his groin made him blush again, but still he did not look away.

"So, what's your hurry? Don't you want to stay and have a little fun?"

Automatically his head nodded, even before she finished speaking. Of course he wanted to stay. Right now he wanted nothing more than to stay, dragging her back onto that large bed and ripping those clothes off her.

"Oooh" she purred "That sounds like I might enjoy it."

Blinking, he shook his head, holding it in one hand. '_Get out get out GET OUT!'_ Her laughter filled the room again and she stopped in front of him, smiling coquettishly up at him. Those slender hands slid under his still open kimono and pushed it off his body, leaving it crumpled on the floor. Goosebumps rippled across his skin wherever she touched and caused him to emit a pleasureable sigh.

Once again he caught himself falling under her spell. Shaking his head a second time, he roughly grabbed her by the arms, intent on pushing her away. "Where is my sword? I need to go."

She let out a low, throaty laugh, her fangs clearly distinguishable. Scowling, he gave her a shake. "I'm serious. Where is Zabimaru?"

The smile never left her face. Pinning him with an intense gaze, she whispered to him. "You, are not going anywhere."

"The hell I'm not!"

That cocky smile was starting to piss him off. '_Who the hell does she think she is? She can't stop me from leaving.' _If anything, his thoughts made her wicked grin shine brighter. _'Can she?_' The doubt formed in his mind.

"You are staying with me until I say otherwise, shinigami."

He nodded dumbly, agreeing, though he wasn't quite sure why. It was just that her command was so…compelling. When his next words spilled past his lips, he released her and clasped both hands over it in mute horror.

"As you wish, Master."

That same, haunting, devious laughter of hers filled the room. Much like the one he heard the night before. It made him want to run from her almost as much as he wanted to obey her. His reactions only amused her further, until she was roaring with laughter. Stumbling, he pushed himself away, staring at her in apprehension. What he wouldn't give for the Senkaimon gate to open in this room, allowing him to escape. The fear that nagged him from the back of his mind was that even if it did appear, could he walk through? Could he actually disobey her?

"You could try" she said with a hum, taking a step towards him and smiling when he took a step back.

His head shook from side to side in a silent 'no.' "Get outta my head! I don't need this! I have a job to do, obligations, duty!"

"Accept it."

"No."

"Admit it."

"No!"

"You're mine."

He ran. Ran, knowing full well when he reached a door that led out, he would not be able to turn the knob. It wasn't just Sakki he was running from, it was the realization of the truth. He didn't want to accept, didn't want to admit. She possessed him, body and soul. He was a slave to her whims, wants and desires.

"_Is that really so bad?"_

Her unexpected voice inside his head made him stumble, lose his footing and slam into a doorway. "I am my own man! I am a free man, not some possession!" He shouted down the long hallway he had just come from. His captor was nowhere in sight, but he knew she could hear him.

Laughter bounced off the walls to reach him, filling his ears as well as his mind. "You're mine."

She had such brevity, saying so much in saying so little. The gravity to her words was just as powerful, pulling him down and forcing him to know the truth. He couldn't evade it, couldn't escape the reality of it. Perhaps in another life, this could have been desirable. Eternally hostage, forever bound to this flame haired seductress. A creature of myth. Sure, he wanted her. He wanted her in his arms, captive to him, not the other way around. He always liked to be the one in control, dominating. Now the tables were turned. It did not matter if he wanted it or not. There was no outrunning the truth.

As if sensing his brief rebellion fading, she appeared behind him in a swirl of mist. "Tell me" she whispered. "I want to hear you say it."

"I want you?" he replied, skirting around giving her the answer she wanted by feigning ignorance.

"That all?"

"I need you?"

She snorted and raked her nails down his back, delighting in watching the muscles tense. He spun, rounding on her and pushing her into the wall. Despite his rough handling, when he caught her face in his hand, he was surprisingly gentle. His face was held just short of hers, their scents intermingling.

"Fine. I'm yours. Only yours."

Her arms snaked their way around his neck and pulled him close enough to brush her lips lightly against his. "I won't let anybody have you. Not now, not ever."

Nodding, he closed the gap, crushing them together. He'd been dying to do that, to touch her, to taste her. Apparently she had been just as eager, returning the kisses with fervor, her tongue hungrily seeking out his own. She let out a small moan when his hands wrapped around her backside, lifting her up, holding her against the wall tightly. Instinctively, she wrapped her legs around his waist, drawing a moan from him this time. She could feel the stiffness of him through the thin cloth of the hakama, the friction causing a heat to build within. His fierce kisses made their way down her neck, leaving a fiery heat in their wake. Her head turned to the side, encouraging him, begging for more. Those finely sculpted legs squeezed him tighter, pressing their sex together through the clothing and causing them both to cry out.

"Bed. Now." She said breathily.

He smiled into her neck, lips moving up to her ear. He nibbled the lobe before whispering "Yes, my Master" with a smirk.

* * *

**a/n: This was so brought on by Angil's story Bride of Alucard. Last night WannaBeNinja and I were perusing through Alucard pics (mostly me sending her a bajillion links) and watching some of Hellsing OVA together. Since we both adore Renji (and Alucard), I was inspired to write this little drabble. Dedicating this one to both of them! Thank you my Master, WannaBe and Angil, whom I am the groupie fangirl of. You ladies are freakin awesome. Happy Birthday to you both (celebrated within this past week)**

**If you want more, lemme know! I could totally run with this one. I mean...Renji...hot vampire sex? Oh yes... -insert evil laugh here-**

Return to Top


End file.
